


The Final Destination

by SBYAH



Series: Minecraft [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dream SMP Theory, End of the World, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Not my best work but it's something ovo, Short One Shot, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH
Summary: A VERY OLD Dream SMP Season 2 Theory cause the prison build triggered my brain into making the idea. Don't expect a full on explanation nor good writing, this was a rough idea that my brain produced with my friend on discord.
Series: Minecraft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142126
Kudos: 4





	The Final Destination

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add many of the characters cause my brain is fried.

The theory said that the prison was for someone but Dream never specify who directly it or how many it could hold. So what the person who gave out the theory said that, its possible that he will bring all of the members to the prison as a game since its "inescapable" and stuff.

It goes on by saying that who ever can finish and escape, they would win and "restart" the smp to season 2. Also connected the egg making everyone batshit insane, they concluded that the egg would spread and effect everyone 10x more or so. Everyone would start betraying one another and the last person surviving will be the villain of the story in season 2.

* * *

Dream sat alone in the community house, well underneath it since his base was underneath it. He began to reminisce about many things with his... Friends. Remembering how this world came to be before the revolution, Pogtopia, and etc and etc. Now there was just sicking red vines covering up the smp, the eggs roots spread like a parasite feeding off of those who come in contact with it. His former friends and enemy becoming sick and twisted as the roots infected their own persons, he stared at the vines that were slowly entering his own home slowly but surely. 

Blue flames, obsidian, and holy water from the church were getting weaker as the egg grew and grew and form even more. 

~~He could remember the trances of red whisper to him.~~

In order to reform the world, he had to do it... **The Dream SMP was on it's way to its final destination.**

_The Prison._

Dream was stubborn as he was thinking if the plan was going to work or not, after Tommy's arrival, strange anomalies were happening because of that boys appearance. putting that aside, it took him awhile but he convinces everyone to go to the prison that he'd commission from. The mask man was brash, intelligent, manipulative, shameful, and a massive block head but he still cared for his former friends. On this mission that he'd caused and against the strange anomalies, he was all alone, alone because it was his fault. He was the mastermind and it was his job to push and place the final pieces of this world.

_The clock ticks..._

"Now, the ONE person who can escape this prison will get an reward, a special one in fact!" The mask proclaimed as he tried to convince the masses.

The blood vines wrapped into his very heart, piercing it with its thorns as soon he saw Sapnap and... George..

How badly he wanted to cry and scream to apologize to them! Dream wanted to hug his friends, reassure them that everything was alright, shower them with hugs and teases like before... but, he can't because he was the bad guy. He wanted to go back in time and tease George about his height, he wanted to spar with Sapnap and trade snarky remarks, he wanted to scare them with random screams he'd produce, and- and and! 

There was so much more that he'd wish to protect but his stubbornness and pettiness got the better of him. 

~~His greed for power and authority got the better of him.~~

* * *

_**This was his punishment.** _

_**This was for everyone's retribution.** _

_**This was for him to pay for his sins.** _

* * *

Dream took everyone's items, he took everything away from them. 

**He was selfish.**

Tommy stared at the ceiling watching the nothingness as he was once again confined into another cage. He wanted to be free but his instincts from his exile were kicking in, his once bright blue eyes had once again turned into morning blue. He wanted to be happy~ ~~The color red always made him happy.~~ ~~Ghostbur says other wise.~~ The brit could faintly hear the whispers ~~of the egg~~ that left him in a trance and, he shook it off as the bleak purple walls bled. He just wanted to see Tubbo--

The sound of heavy footsteps caught his attention and looking at the door of the cell, he saw Dream holding some bread. He didn't say anything... even if it were out of character for him. He was just so... _tired_...

_It was the same cycle over and over again._

Until the first blood shed. 

Friends began enemies as they began accusing one another, their minds warping into madness and the eggs influence didn't help them. They had no desire but something sparked inside of them as they fought one another, tearing one another apart, showing the worse of one each other. 

Tubbo was a pushover that everyone made fun of

Tommy was the prime target of trouble 

Ranboo went missing...

PhilZa... poor man sacrificed himself for something stupid..

Technoblade lost his mind with the voices and killed many..

BadboyHalo gave in to the whispers of the temptations when his best friend died in his arms..

GeorgeNotFound was found brutally murdered..

Sapnap was slain by Technoblade

Ghostbur disappeared..

Fundy was strangled to death by Eret 

Eret was executed by Dream

Or was this what really happened in this caged cell?

W h o k n o w s~ 

_**Only Dream knows what really happened there.** _

* * *

The dirty blonde masked man stared at the slaughter house he'd commissioned and created. He was standing in front of the winner and last survivor of this horrific event, their lifeless eyes showed no will or fire within them. As Dream took off his mask and crouched down to the dead-like player, he placed his mask in their lap as a tear fell, like a small crystal being crushed. The green man took a deep breath and began his speech...

"Congratulations *****, you're the winner! Be glad that this prize was given to your pitiful form~" Dream mocked them as... he too was tired of this mess. 

His greed was far too much and ended up him being the villain of this story. 

The player looked at the man robotically as them whispered like death. "W..why did you?" but their question was never answered as Dream only gave them silence. The dampened prison was covered in blood and cracks... nothing was left alive but them two. The red vines slowly growing in the cage that was made out of its weakness, it trapped the SMP now... and it was time. The maskless man then broke the silence with a sigh as his emerald colored eyes slowly died out, he spoke the words of a traitor, a man who went insane, a hopeless ally, and another word from a man who killed for fun.

**"Don't you see? History is repeating itself... heh, it was never meant to be."**

A trickle of a sand surrounded the two as they both dropped dead.

The two went onto their next destination... 

**History has it's eyes on you.. well, you're now the villain of this next story.**

**-End-**


End file.
